The Last Goodbye
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Spinelli has to move house due to a deal she made with her parents in Kindergarten. Now the gang have to say their goodbyes but none is more touching than TJ's.


Spinelli looked out over the playground on the last day of her school life.  
  
It seemed like only yesterday she was being introduced into the kindergarten.  
  
Her parents had warned her they'd have to move when she was in sixth grade. She just didn't expect it come so soon.  
  
She walked to old rust and climbed up the monkey bars till she reached her favourite spot and swung next to upside down girl.  
  
She only ever went there when she felt upset and didn't want the others see.  
  
The guys had got detention from Miss Finster for trying to get the good kick balls from her office.  
  
Gretchen was helping their teacher set up a science experiment for the next day.  
  
Leaving Spinelli to try and remember the playground and all the glorious memories.  
  
She saw King Frances (formally the Hustler Kid) ordering his bodyguards around.  
  
Menlo had taken over as hustler and Randal was probably inside supervising the guys' detention.  
  
The Ashleys were tending to the King's needs and Spinelli rolled her eyes.  
  
Maybe she should rescue TJ and the others and tell them the bad news.  
  
She jumped down from the bar and walked to the canteen where Miss Finster had left the gang to stare longingly out the window.  
  
Randal was asleep, a book of how to be a sneak over his head.  
  
Spinelli opened the door and TJ's eyes lit up with a smile.  
  
Spinelli made her way around and opened the window to the playground. She jumped out and gestured for the other to follow.  
  
Vince and Gus climbed out first followed by Mikey.  
  
Spinelli looked through the window and saw TJ putting a postic note on Randal's forehead reading ' Randal the snitch'.  
  
He then ran through the window.  
  
"Thanks for the help Spin," said TJ as the group walked to their usual spot.  
  
"Its OK Teej but I have something to tell you," said Spinelli looking down and playing with her fingers nervously.  
  
"What's wrong Spin?" asked Vince.  
  
"I have to go." said Spinelli.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked TJ.  
  
"I'm moving Teej. My parents warned me about this when I was in Kindergarten." said Spinelli.  
  
"But Spin you can't..." spluttered Gus.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys. I'm going to tell King Frances before he finds out through the Ashleys." said Spinelli walking toward the Kings side of the playground.  
  
"Oh fair Spinelli why must you torture us so!" exclaimed Mikey starting to cry.  
  
Gus patted his back awkwardly and offered him a winger dinger to calm him down.  
  
"I can't believe Vince why does she have to leave a day before the gang's sixth anniversary," sighed TJ sitting down on a picnic bench next to the four square courts.  
  
"I'm upset too Teej. I'm going to find Gretchen. Maybe helping her set up for an experiment will help calm my nerves," said Vince toward the school building.  
  
TJ pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. His day was really going down hill.  
  
Apart from Vince, Spinelli was his best friend. They'd known each other since their mothers used to drag them to the supermarket every Friday night.  
  
It wouldn't be the same without her yelling at second graders and shouting at Randal before throwing him in the dumpster.  
  
Also he could already feel his heart breaking at the thought of Spinelli leaving.  
  
The bell rang for lessons and TJ uncurled himself and jumped down.  
  
He followed the crowd of kids into the building and walked up the corridor to his classroom where Gretchen and Vince were already waiting.  
  
TJ sat at his desk and rested his head on his hands.  
  
Spinelli sat at her usual seat but her eyes avoided TJ's look.  
  
Mikey and Gus were sat behind her and she could hear Mikey crying miserably.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL....  
  
Spinelli walked up the street to her house and saw the movers van already outside the house.  
  
Spinelli sighed  
  
She didn't want to go especially on upsetting terms with TJ.  
  
Spinelli walked to the car where her parents were waiting and saw the gang stood there with lonesome expressions on their faces.  
  
"We just came to say goodbye Spinelli," said Gretchen.  
  
Spinelli left her bag in the car and walked towards her.  
  
The two girls hugged, tears pierced Spinelli's eyes.  
  
"I'll miss you Spinelli," whispered Gretchen.  
  
Mikey hugged her and Spinelli heard him say, " Take care fair Spinelli."  
  
Gus wiped the tears from behind his glasses and hugged her in a wimpy hug.  
  
"Bye Spinelli." said Gus before he joined Gretchen and Mikey.  
  
"See ya Spin," said Vince hugging her.  
  
"Bye Vince." smiled Spinelli hastily wiping her eyes.  
  
She then looked to TJ who looked unusually pale and whose eyes were brimmed with tears.  
  
"Bye Teej." said Spinelli walking towards him. TJ just looked at her.  
  
Spinelli heard the others leave and then TJ walked closer towards her.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you, " whispered Spinelli as TJ hugged her close to him.  
  
"I'll miss you more Ashley." Croaked TJ.  
  
Spinelli just rested her head on TJ's chest as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"It's OK Ashley. We'll see each other again some day and I can't wait till we can be together with out you having to be taken away from me." Whispered TJ kissing her head.  
  
Spinelli looked up into TJ's eyes and smiled a watery smile.  
  
She kissed him and could feel him kissing her back longingly.  
  
"Come on Ashley we have to go." Said Her mother from the car.  
  
Spinelli gave TJ one last lingering kiss before running to the car. She got in and strapped herself in. She waved to TJ and the others as the car drove down the rest of the Street.  
  
TJ broke down and began to cry as Vince comforted him awkwardly.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
